


While They're Gone

by bakugxu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Lots of Cursing, Oops, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Timeskip Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugxu/pseuds/bakugxu
Summary: Hii! Back with more smut with Arumeen <3Again, timeskip Armin (19) and a female reader.Squad Levi left to get supplies, leaving a horny Armin and (y/n) at the compound.Oops.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, armin arlert x reader
Kudos: 231





	While They're Gone

“Everything that Levi told us to do is pretty much already done..?” I spoke with a questioned tone, stacking up the new plates in the cabinets of the compound building that our squad stayed in.  
“Seems so.” Armin answered, stepping up behind me to place his hands on my waist, giving it a squeeze to make me jump.

“Ah!” I squeaked, closing the cabinet door before turning around. He gave me a toothy smile and stood in front of me.  
“What are you doing?” I asked, softly looking at him as I reached up to place my palm flat on his forehead, pushing up his bangs to reveal the skin underneath.  
“Mmm, nothing.” Armin said as if he was in thought, leaning forward quickly to press a small kiss to my nose after I had pulled my hand away.

I giggled, and reached up a little to kiss his lips,  
and placed my hands on his chest, his own on my hips. Armin trailed small, gentle kisses from my lips to the soft spot under my ear, giving it a small nip. I shuddered and let out a small gasp. After he trailed his lips down my neck, he suddenly bit down; giving a tender spot a long suck.

“Arm-Armin..” I looked out the partially opened window above the double sink.  
“A-aren’t the others going to be back soon?”  
“They’re out getting supplies.. Levi told me they shouldn’t be back ‘til late.” Armin answered, giving one of my hips a slight squeeze with his thumb as he gazed back at me again.

My eyes focused on the dining table behind us as I thought.  
“Hmph..” I focused back on him, and lifted myself up onto the counter, my face almost level with Armin’s. I lifted my arms to lay over his shoulders. Our eyes flicked from each other's eyes and lips, before we leaned in to press our lips together. 

Eyes closed, we slowly made out; one of Armin’s hands lifted to cup my cheek. I smiled into the kiss, tilting my head slightly.  
“Mmn..” Armin slowly swiped his tongue on my bottom lip and I parted my lips. Swirling our tongues together, his other hand slid up my back, goosebumps popping up on my arms.

I wrapped my legs around Armin’s waist, pulling our cores flush together. He breathed in sharply and groaned into the kiss, his pants already starting to somewhat strain him. Armin broke the kiss, both of our eyes half lidded as we caught our breaths. I giggled, and rocked my hips forward to rub against him; Armin letting out a hiss.

“F-fuck, why do you have to be like this?” He chuckled, leaning in enough to bump our noses together.  
“You started it.” I bit my lip and rocked myself again, slower.  
“Damnit..” Armin visibly shuddered.  
“You drive me so crazy..” He looked up with a glisten of lust in his eyes.  
“I do?” I asked innocently.

“Yes.” He said a little deeply, then wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and suddenly lifted me up over his shoulders.  
“Armin!” I shouted as he carried me back to his dorm room.  
“You ass, put me down!” I whined and flailed my arms before he plopped me down on the desk he used in the corner.

Armin went over and shut the door.  
“I want to try something..” He unzipped his pants and slipped them off his legs to relieve himself. I glanced at the tent in his briefs as he stepped back over, my cheeks turning red.  
“Try what?” I questioned, Armin’s hands gripping the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head.  
“You’ll see.” He pecked my lips.

I smiled again and pressed a longer kiss to his lips, reaching down to undo my own pants this time. Armin bit his bottom lip, hooking his index fingers in the loops of my pants to help me shimmy them down my legs without getting off of the desk.

I looked up at Armin with my back resting against the wall, waiting for his next move silently; his own eyes studying my face for a little longer than a moment.  
“You’re so pretty.” He blurted.  
“I-I know I always say that but..! Your-you’re just so so pretty..” Armin’s cheeks turned red this time, his forehead now resting against my shoulder.

“Ah!” I squeaked, my own cheeks flushing from the compliment.  
“Armiiin..” I pulled his head back, cupping his face.  
“You mean s-so much to me..” I spoke as I giggled, big smiles growing on our faces while we moved back into each other.  
“I love you-” Armin mumbled against my lips before kissing me again.

We made out once more as Armin lifted my thighs so my feet would rest on the desktop. Separating my knees with his body, he leaned into me more. Armin then reached down with his right hand, and gently started to rub me through my panties. My leg slightly twitched, softly moaning into his mouth.

Armin added more pressure to the nub under the fabric that was still covering me.  
“Mm!”’ I moaned again before breaking the kiss.  
“You’re so wet already baby.” Armin cooed.  
“No shit..” I bit my lip, my remark making Armin smirk.

He pulled his hand away, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my underwear, moving a little to slip them down my legs. I lifted my back from the wall to unhook my bra from my shoulders, and tossed it onto the floor. Armin watched me do so, and pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat on it.

My face shot red, realizing his idea when warm air blew over my pussy; his face mere inches away.  
“A-Armin, what are you doing?” I asked anyways.  
“What’s it look like?” Armin scooted the chair closer, wrapping his arms around my thighs.

“Wa-wait!” I blurted out with no avail; his warm tongue separating my folds. I jolted slightly, and Armin pressed his mouth more into my heat. Rolling my already swollen bud around with his tongue, he gave it a long and thorough suck.  
“Oh!” I gasped, quickly reaching up to slap my hand over my mouth to cover my sounds.

Armin continued his movements, licking all around my core. I extended my other hand down to lace my fingers in his short blond hair.  
“Fuck-” I spoke into my hand as Armin inserted his middle finger, coating it in my juices.

Armin added another finger, and slowly began to finger me. He pulled his lips away, and started to curl his finger tips upwards as he pumped them in and out of me.  
"You taste really good.." He commented. I gasped and Armin reached up with his other hand to pull my hand away from my face. I bit my lip, trying to hold my moans back as he grazed that spot. He gazed up at me, loving that his ministrations made my face contort in nice ways.

Armin narrowed his eyebrows as he adjusted his fingers to a slightly newer angle, and I let out a long, loud moan.  
“Armin..!” I squealed, my head resting back against the wall.  
“Ooh fuck..” I moaned again, and Armin dipped his head back down to eat me out.

My mouth opened as I tried to moan out, my throat not letting a sound escape as Armin’s tongue eagerly flicked hard over my clit. I grasped his hair tight with my hands on his head. Armin finally added his ring finger, sloppy wet sounds coming from his mouth.  
“Aaah! Oh my god..!” My back lifted from the wall for a second as I twitched hard, my hair falling over my shoulders.  
“Gh! I-I’m gonna cum ‘lready!” I pulled slightly too hard on Armin’s hair making him groan into me.

“Cum for me baby.~” Armin spoke lowly after he pulled his lips away for a moment to lick them clean, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to my pussy. He continued to thrust his fingers into me, moving his head to the side to bite at the inside of my thigh; his thumb swiping my nub. Armin left nips and sucks on a spot before glancing up at me. I lifted my other leg and placed my foot on his shoulder, and I slid down the desk to slightly push myself into him more.  
“Hah!” I moaned loudly again.

“That’s it..” He coerced, chuckling as he dove back down once again to lap up some juices before sucking on me again. He sped up his movements and started to softly hum.  
“Fu-uck Armin..!” I screamed out, squeezing my eyes shut as well as squeezing Armin’s head slightly with my soft thighs.  
I twitched again, cumming hard on Armin’s tongue and fingers as I began to shake with pleasure, long moans spewing from my lips.

Armin slowly pulled his fingers out after my orgasm finished, and left a last thorough lick to my swollen and red bud; making me twitch once more. I panted heavily as I watched Armin reach over his desk to grab a tissue to wipe his hand dry.  
“Holy shit…” I whined, trying to catch my breath.  
“Was that good?” He questioned.  
“What kind of question,” I paused for a second.  
“I-is that?”

Armin stood to toss the tissue away in the can in the corner of the room, a large smile adorning his features. He turned back to face me, and glanced down to undo the buttons on his blue button up. I placed my feet on the chair, shivering a little from the previous sensations. After Armin had dropped his shirt to the floor to expose his toned abdomen, he pulled his boxer briefs off by the waistband, his cock bouncing upwards. I bit my lip, gazing at him as he gave himself a few hard strokes.

Armin took a hold of the back of the chair and pulled it away and to the side, my legs dangling from the desk. He bit his lip as well, moving close to lift my thighs up to put my legs back up like before. I looked down and gasped softly as he slowly prodded and rubbed his member over my red and wet pussy.

“Let me make you feel good again.” Armin spoke up before leaning in to kiss me once more. He slowly pushed his tip through my soaking entrance; bottoming himself out easily from the slickness. I moaned softly into the kiss, feeling completely full; Armin’s grip under my knees slightly tightened. He suddenly and gently bit my bottom lip to cause me to moan again, then he swirled his tongue around with my own. Tasting myself on his tongue, I twitched as Armin pulled himself out of me only to thrust back inside.

“You feel so fucking nice..” Armin broke the kiss to mumble against them. I moaned loudly as he started to thrust a little harder. I gazed down, loving the sight of his dick slipping in and out of me.  
“God, Armin!” I rested my head back before snapping it back towards him just as Armin reached down with a hand to rub me again, my one leg wrapped around his waist.  
“Aah-hah!” My thighs shuddered.  
“Fuck-” Armin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, the sound of one of the desk corners starting to bang against the wall with each of his thrusts, making him open them again.

Letting out a slight deep groan, Armin leaned down to bite down on my lower neck. I started to get close to my peak again, my eyes glazing over. I moaned a little too loud into Armin’s ear as I came, his hand not stopping as he continued to fuck me. After leaving a few dark hickies to his liking, he pulled back and thrusted faster into me.

“G-god, you’re so fucking beautiful..” Armin moaned as well, pulling his hand away, his own movements starting to become erratic as he became closer to his own peak.

The overstimulation from him continuing to thrust into me made me squeal loud. I had wanted to say something in response but I couldn’t form a coherent sentence in my brain, so I pulled him down to kiss him once more, swirling my tongue around with his sloppily. We moaned into each other's mouths and sounds of skin slapping together echoed through the room along with our sounds.

Armin continued to ram my sweet spot just right, my body starting to tremble.  
“Mmm!” We both groaned; my pussy squeezing him tight as I came hard a third time. Armin broke the kiss as he came as well, his dick stuffed deep inside of me. Both of us twitched, panted, and moaned, as Armin somewhat rested against me while we came down from our highs.

“Fuck (y/n)..” Armin leaned his forehead against mine as he pressed another kiss to my lips, still panting hard.  
“Nngh..” I whined, keeping my arms around his neck. After a moment Armin pulled his member out of me, and I unwrapped my legs from his waist.

“M-my legs feel like noodles..” I whined again, my face still flushed red.  
“I’m sorry.~” Armin gave me a small smile and a laugh. He looked back for a moment before turning back to pick me up, carrying me over to the bed in the other corner. He immediately laid down, pulling me along with him to spoon me. He lifted the blanket from behind him and placed it over both of us.

“Aah, Armin?” I giggled slightly as his arm snuck around my waist tickled me a little.  
“Mhm?” He pecked small kisses over the back of my neck after moving my hair away.  
“That was really really nice..” I blushed, wrapping my hand over his, and he flipped his hand over to intertwine our fingers.  
Armin smiled against my skin, his eyes closed.  
“It was.~” He nuzzled into me, as our breathing started to sync.

I gazed out the window, seeing the sun not yet set but getting low.  
“We’ll have to clean up soon.” I yawned.  
“Twenty minutes..?” Armin gave me a squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^-^ <3  
> Please leave kudos if you liked!  
> Don't forget to read my other oneshots uwu  
> < @bakugxu on insta >


End file.
